totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Rajd na skuterach
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 16 Chris : 'Ostatnio na naszej kochanej wyspie ! Wspinaczka. Niebespieczna jak się tylko da. Poprzedni przegrani stali się nowymi mistrzami i znowu wygrali. A z gry wyleciał jeden z najwredniejszych gości . Szkoda , bardzo szkoda. Ale co tam zaczynamy Wawanakwę Totalnej Porażki ! '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Chatka Cierniaków '''Beth : Tak , Alejandro odpadł i końcu jesteśmy same . LeShawna ''': O tak laska. Nasze towarzystwo nam wystarczy. '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : A ja nie jestem dziewczyną.. Gwen .. Dlaczego odpadłaś .. Nikki : Nie ma się już kim przejmować. Zostali tylko najlepsi i chyba najrozsądniejsi. Beth : No wiesz , czasami jesteś niezrównoważona. Nikki : Ale do Sierry mi daleko LeShawna : '''Co racja to racja. Dobra ja idę się odświeżyć . och moja skóra jest zmasakrowana po ostatnim wyzwaniu. '''Beth : Rozumiem cię musze poprawić moje włosy. Beth ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : Tak , przecież jest nowy chłopak i może mu się przypodobam . Tak będzie dobrze. Chatka Obozowiczów Cortney : Ahahahaha.. Dlaczego Alll .. Nie !! Heather : Niech ktoś ją uspokoi ! Noah : Cortney ! patrz mam tutaj akty na prawniczkę . Lubisz rządzić. Cortney : Dawaj to ! Noah : A widzisz . Heather : Tak też tak umiem szarpać dryblasie ! Owen : Ale pazury . Tak jak kogoś kogo znałem . Oh Izzy ty to się wbijałaś. Hmm paróweczka. Bobbie : Odejdźcie lepiej , wy w ogóle nie umiecie z nią postępować. Heather ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Skoro nie ma Alejandro , mogę poobserwować nowych. Nikki to raczej świruska , Camilie denerwująca. Ale Bobbie , po tym widać ,że coś szykuje. Bobbie : Widzisz już nie ma nikogo. Proszę , nie mogę patrzeć jak płaczesz. Cortney : Był jedynym , szczery ze mną . Nienawidził Heather za lawę . Bobbie : Nie wiem kto to mógł zrobić. Ale z tego co wiem to wszyscy na niego głosowali. Cortney : Nie daruję im tego ! . Zniszczę ich po kolei. Bobbie : Spokojnie mam plan . Ta Camilie , ona może być nam przydatna. Nasz sojusz być może przetrwa jeśli jej to zaproponujemy. Cortney : I mam na to pomysł. Bobbie : Zamieniam się w słuch ….. Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Alejandro , chcę powiedzieć , że nie przestanę o tobie myśleć i obiecuję . wywalę je do domu ! Chatka Misiaczek Cody Camilie : Kocham smak zwycięstwa. Duncan : '''Tak . Można się do niego przyzwyczaić. '''Ezekiel : Serek . Camilie : Co ? Ezekiel : '''Skarpety pachną całkiem jak serek . Chcesz powąchać . '''Camilie : Zabieraj to ode mnie .. Rany jaki debil.. Duncan : Nono , pyskata się znalazła. Camilie : '''Tak to niech przed tobą tak powymachuje. '''Duncan ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Takie coś to picuś. Zobaczyłaby bomby robione z kumplami . To był dopiero smród. Sierra : Nic ci nie jest . Cody : Wiesz Sierra , nie jest tak źle jak jesteś tutaj blisko. Sierra : Nie ma sprawy . Tylko ja wiem jakie masz uczulenie i lęki. Cody : '''Tak czasami dobrze ,że jesteś . '''Sierra ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jiiip Cody zaczyna mi ufać. Oh może znowu się ożenimy. Albo lepiej już to mogłabym zrobić , ale dam mu jeszcze się wyszaleć . Plac Chris : Ludzie !! Na plac widzę waz za 2 minuty ! Heather ''': Trochę za wcześnie. Możemy już skończyć . '''Chris : Nie. Dziś waszym wyzwaniem będzie wyścig. Wyścig na skuterach. Duncan : Tak , w końcu coś porządnego . Camilie : Tak lubię rajdowców. Owen : Ale damy czasu !! Juhuuu Noah : Tlenu. Beth : Zawsze chciałam mieć różowy motor. Chris : '''Skończyliście . Dobra. Macie równo jedna i pół godziny na zbudowanie motoru. Wszystkie narzędzi i niezbędne Rzeczy znajdziecie w tamtej szopie. Zwycięscy pierwszego wyzwania otrzymają dodatkową nagrodę niezbędną do 2 etapu . Albo raczej przydatną żeby przetrwać. Hahaha. Do roboty już . Stoiska niedaleko szopy z narzędziami '''Leshawna : '''Robimy tak . Bierzcie wszystko co można. Jakiś plan musi na razie być. '''Beth : Nie wiem czy ktoś z nas potrafi złożyć motor. Nikki : Widziałam jak brat przy nim pracował kiedyś, i to bardzo kiedyś temu. Trent : Więc ruszamy ! Bobbie : Owen , Heather i ja będziemy nosić narzędzia. Reszta niech zajmie się robieniem projektu i składaniem. Noah : '''Jak dla mnie ok. . '''Heather : Kto ci pozwolił ci nam dyrygować ! Jesteś naprawdę idiotyczny jeśli to ruszę . Bobbie : Już wiem co Alejandro miał na myśli . Cortney : Alejandro !!! Heather : No i znowu zacznie. Cortney : Mówiłaś ,że cię z nim nic nie łączy ! Bobbie : Dobra , ruszamy . Nie ma czasu na kłótnie. Duncan : Ha idźcie sobie po narzędzia ja zajmę się motorem. Cody : Pomogę ci. Camilie : '''Sierra , chodź ze mną będziemy nosić . '''Ezekiel : Metal , co to .. Trochę maziowate. Sierra ''': Ja się nie ruszam ! Zostaję tam gdzie jest Cody !! '''Cody : '''Aghh , Sierra może wygramy to wyzwanie. Dam ci buziaka w policzek. '''Sierra : '''Bu zia ka !!! PĘĘĘDZĘ '''Camilie : '''Ty ją motywujesz. '''Duncan : Ma nad nią kontrole. Cody ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : No trochę mam satysfakcji z kontrolą nad Sierrą , ale tylko raz tak zrobiłem. Tylko raz ! 20 Minut później .. Duncan : Całkiem dobrze wyszedł. Heather : '''To straszydło. I my mamy się z tobą ścigać ! '''Bobbie : '''Tak nie zastraszysz nas. '''Leshawna : '''Tak , a wasze różowe dekoracje są słodkie. '''Heather : '''Kto ! '''Cortney : Bobbie mi pozwolił . Musze jakoś rozładować swój stres i odwal się . Camilie : '''Tak rzeczywiście przeuroczy . Przynajmniej nasz ma osobowość. '''Heather : Zerknij . Sierra ; O tak , brakowało mi tutaj twojego zdjęcia , a widziałeś to serce w oddali. Cudne. Cody : Daj mi wypłukać usta. Sierra : '''Wiesz ten buziak był taki rozkoszny mój misiaczku. '''Nikki ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ta dziewucha nie umie postąpywać z chłopakami. Jaka świruska. Wiem ja tak o niej , ale nie przejmuje się tym. Chris : '''Miło się słucha , ale pracujcie nad tymi złomami.Hahaha '''Trent : Chris , to wszystko się rozlatuje. Skąd niby masz te części. Owen : 'Tak to jest bardzo .. Oj Hehehe '''Bobbie : '''Ty idioto , jak mogłeś to zniszczyć. '''Owen ': Sorka . masz parówkę. '''Chris ; Trzymasz parówki za koszula . Kolo i ty nie jesteś chory. Owen : Nie mam wytrzymałe ciałko Koniec składania Chris : No dobra ludziska. Odkładać wszystkie narzędzia i pokazywać motorki. Zaczyna Sierra. Sierra ''': Więc nasz projekt miał na celu zmienienie motoru w Codiego i taki jest efekt. Mogę go tulić ile chce !! '''Chris : Wiesz nawet podobny. Duncan : Z zarostem jest o wiele lepszy. Cody : Ejjjj Chris : A jak tam Cierniaki ? LeShawna : Nie wiem , wygląda nieźle ,a ale brakuje mu kilka śrubek. Beth : sorki cześć zapodziałam. Trent : Za mało zająłem się silnikiem. LeShawna : '''Ale jakoś się trzyma. '''Chris : '''Oj Az zal mi tego kto będzie musiał to prowadzić . Oj będzie się działo. No a wy Obozowicze. '''Bobbie : jak widać czarny idealnie złożony z kilkoma poprawkami dokonanymi przez Cortney. Oczywiście bez pomocy Heather. Heather : Ja ci zara pokaże . Zrobiłam więcej niż ty jako kapitan. Bobbie : '''Nie wiem co Alejandro mógł w tobie widzieć. '''Heather : '''Był kretynem, że mógł mnie tak po prostu zdobyć pocałunkiem. '''Cortney : '''Osz ty wredna uwodzicielka małpo nawet o tym nie myśl żeby być z nim razem !! '''Chris : '''Chętnie bym was posłuchał , ale musimy już iść. Bierzcie motory i idziemy na start. Linia startu wyścigu '''Chris : '''Dobra , nadszedł najlepszy moment wyścigu. Mam tutaj dla was ekscytująco zabójczą trasę. Najpierw pojedziecie wokół drzew w lesie na których roi się od groźnych wiewiórek i gniazd PS. '''Heather : Nie , nie , nie ! Dasz sobie spokój z niebezpieczną grą ! Nikki : Zapomnij ,że ktoś tam przeżyje. Owen : '''Czy tam będzie spływam miód . Hmm i orzeszki wiewiórek. '''Duncan ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Lubię Owena , ale ostatnio on gada tylko o jedzeniu. Ten facet jest bez jakiś nie wiem . Zapomniałem co chciałem powiedzieć . Wyścig Bobbie : Dobrze nam poszło. Teraz plaża z pułapkami. Owen : '''Hmm Pyszna jagódki . '''Bobbie : '''Skąd je masz ? '''Owen : Zabrałem je gdy mijaliśmy krzaki. Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Powinienem mu mówić ,że są trujące. Nie , i tak już miał inne śmieci w żołądku. Więc mu nie zaszkodzą . Zresztą idiota z niego LeShawna : '''To cos nie chcę jechać szybciej. '''Trent : '''to długo nie wytrzyma. Uważaj zaraz spadnie gniazdo. '''Sierra : '''Juhuu , Łapcie. '''Cody : Nie Sierra , spokojniej. Trent : Gazu ! LeShawna : '''Pszczoły ! '''LeShawna ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : Moje ciało , pokąsane. Ona jest gorsza od Izzy ! jak udało się jej nie odpaść. Chris : Drużyny właśnie wkraczają na plażę Bobbie : '''Tak nikt nas nie powstrzyma . Owen : A ona to co ? '''Sierra : '''Tak nie macie z nami szans ! '''Bobbie : '''Uważaj mina. '''Sierra : Cody trzymaj się mnie ! Cody : nie !!!! LeShawna : Czy to eksplozja ! Trent : Ostro muszą tam walczyć. Już lepiej LeShawna ? Leshawna : Tak dzięki Trent. Trent : teraz wygrajmy i wróćmy Meta i kto wygrał ! Bobbie : Tak Owen , damy radę zwyciężyć tylko kilka chwil. Owen : '''Nie czuje się za dobrze chyba zaraz eksploduje. '''Bobbie : Nawet się nie waż ! Owen : Agh ! Bobbie : Dusze się . LeShawna : Na razie przegrani . Nie mój motor chyba silnik .. nie tylko nie teraz. Beth : '''Dawaj Leshawna uda ci się ! '''Trent : '''Może znowu wygramy. Sierra ; Z drogi ! '''Cody : Uważaj , zara zderzysz Chrisa. Chris : I mamy wygranych !! Misiaczek Cody po raz kolejny wygrywacie. Niesamowite. Nikki : Tak blisko . Ale przynajmniej nie mamy eliminacji. Camilie : Tak daliście czadu Cody i Sierra !! Juhuu. Duncan : Tak całkiem dobrze. Eliminacje Chris : Bez zbędnych słów .. Zacznę dzisiejsze eliminacje. Odznaki otrzymują dzisiaj : Heather , Cortney i Noah. Owen Beznadziejny byłeś jako pomocnik . Chłopie tak zawaliłeś sprawę ,że to było aż zbyt piękne . Bobbie Masz kilku wrogów , którzy cię niezbyt lubią . Poza tym to chyba nic takiego . Szkoda. Tak więc ostatnią odznakę otrzymuje Bobbie . Heather ''': Co ! Wiem ,że 3 osoby na niego głosowały. '''Bobbie : Heather , Heather , nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo jak Alejandro. Zresztą on na to zasłużył. Cortney : '''Co ty mówisz .. Zasłużył…. '''Owen : Ale będziecie tęsknić za mną tak ? Noah : Na razie kumplu. Owen : Oh Noah , przetrwaj dla mnie . Obiecaj . Noah : Łamiesz mi kości. Owen : Sorka : Hihih. Chris : Tak oto góra wesołego tłuszczyku opuściła nasz programik. Jak potoczą się losy Heather i Bobbiego . Czy będzie jakieś dobre zakończenie ? No i kiedy odpadnie Ezekiel. To wszystko w kolejnym odcinku. Chef : '''Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki ! '''Chris : Nie kradnij mi kwestii , ci pomocnicy . Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki